Lillian Kaushtupper
Lillian Kaushtupper is a main character in The Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt. She is the landlord of a questionable apartment in the shadier side of New York. She is currently renting out the basement flat out to Titus Adromedon and Kimmy Schmidt. She is also a part time drug dealer with possible connections to the local gang, the Banana Boys. Lillian is portrayed by actress Carol Kane. Biography Early Life Lillian was born in New York. Her family has been said to have come to New York many generations ago, after being exiled for engaging in sexual intercourse with cattle. Little is said about Lillian's life, other than the fact that she was involved in gang activities early in her childhood - an involvement which has carried on into her adult life. She moved to her present day apartment after losing patience in waiting for a subway stop to be built near her former apartment. While Lillian's gang affiliation has never been explicitly stated, it is clear that she has a less than causal relationship with the Banana Boys. The banana boys may also be sexual partners of a swingers club. Marriage Lillian eventually married a black jazz musician named Roland Peacock. It was said that he proposed to her at a local cafe while serenading her with his guitar. Unfortunately, her husband was killed in a tragic accident. Having gotten up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, he was shot by Lillian when he tried to get back into bed; she had mistook him for an intruder. Landlording Lillian's landlording opportunities came when she first met Titus at a local bargaining store. Titus, having his Broadway dreams dashed, was planning on selling his clothes and leaving New York. Lillian convinced him to stay in her basement apartment. Due to tenant issues, Lillian put up an ad for her basement apartment, which Kimmy discovered. The two met in front of the apartment where Lillian introduced her to Titus. Kimmy's long tenure in the bunker led her to believe that Lillian's apartment was heaven-on-earth, resulting in her moving in. Present Currently, Lillian is still renting her basement flat out to Titus and Kimmy. She is also presumably still engaging in illicit activities with the Banana Boys. She is also fighting against neighbourhood gentrification. Personality While appearing to be a wizened old woman, Lilian is both frivolous and frantic. She is passionate about the things she cares about: her neighbourhood, young muscular men, and her fight against Hipster and New York's upper class. Despite her fanatic side, she is also shown to be a caring and warm person. She has, on many occasions, acted as a mother to both Titus and Kimmy. Despite this, she is not above manipulating and scheming to produced desired results in both of them. This can be seen in how she stole Mike's power tools in order to lure him back to the apartment (to Titus). This is also seen in how she deliberately invited Dong to go rollerblading in order for Kimmy to rekindle their relationship following their breakup, which the latter did not do. Occupation As a landlord, Lillian shows little care for the well-being of her property. She instead spends most time disguising the less finer aspects of her apartment so that her tenants will not notice their appalling living conditions. The small amount money earned from rent is assumed to go towards her other questionable activites Apartment Conditions The conditions in Lillian apartments are sordid. Lillian herself has hinted that the apartment was built from pieces of an old tugboat. The upper floor bathroom was destroyed when Titus fell asleep while taking a bath. As a result, Lillian and her tenants have been forced to use the bathroom of other residences or public spaces. When urgent, they use the manhole on the street outside the apartment. Along with being infested with bugs (notably silverfish), the walls of the basement flat are merely paper and hardened cream cheese. The stove's oven door is prone to falling off. The couches, while comfortable, are worn and shabby. Tenants Lillian receives a pitiful amount of rent from her tenants. This stems from the fact that both hold low-paying and often unstable jobs. Titus is an irresponsible tenant. He has failed to pay rent several times, most often because of his financial instability but because of his knack for spending (firstly) on his own desires. Despite not being able to pay rent, Titus has an extensive wardrobe (so extensive, in fact, that his wardrobe came crashing down), a barbie doll house, an enormous tapes and soundtrack collection, and other luxury items. Both Lillian and Titus often quarrel over unpaid rent and tenant issues. Kimmy, on the other hand, has shown to be a much more responsible tenant. Aside from being more financially stable than Titus, she dedicates a portion of her wages to paying for utilities. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters